A Song of Sorrow
by Soultree
Summary: Butuh bertahun tahun menemukan seseorang yg sangat berarti bagi hidupnya, walau pertemuan yg tidak sesuai dengan bayangan , namun ia mencoba menyembunyikan jati dirinya. Dalam untaian not demi not tersusun, membentuk sebuah nada yg akan mengungkap sebuah kebenaran.


Title: A Song of Sorrow

Scriptwriter: J

Main Cast:Kim Min Seok, Son Na Eun

Support Cast: Seohyun

Genre: Sad Drama

Duration: Oneshoot

Rating: General

 _Butuh bertahun tahun menemukan seseorang yg sangat berarti bagi hidupnya, walau pertemuan yg tidak sesuai dengan bayangan , namun ia mencoba menyembunyikan jati dirinya. Dalam untaian not demi not tersusun, membentuk sebuah nada yg akan mengungkap sebuah kebenaran._

*********************A SONG OF SORROW**********************

"ini sangat situasi yg baik"', ujar seseorang dengan jubah putihnya.

Aku hanya duduk lemas di kursi sambil memainkan jari jemariku di yg terasa dingin.

"apa tidak ada jalan lain?", ujarku dengan bibir bergetar

"jika kita mengetahuinya lebih awal pasti akan lebih cepat penanganannya", ujar pria itu

"okey..okey..just tell me,how long?"tanyaku

Gelap...berkabut...langit serasa hanya beberapa inci dari atas kepalaku. Aku hanya berjalan tak tentu arah.

Otot otot kakiku serasa melemah

 _"_ _4 bulan?3 bulan?2 bulan? Jika kau beruntung",_

kalimat itu selalu teringang dalam ingatanku

Aku terdiam di tengah keramaian

Terisak serasa sebuah petir menyambar

Aku duduk tersungkur sambil menahan dadaku

Aku menangis sejadi jadinya di sebuah trotoar.

Aku mengepal kedua tanganku erat, seakan butuh pegangan dari seseorang

Air mataku tumpah ruah tak terkendali

Bibirku beku, hingga tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah katapun

Berulang kali aku memukul mukul dadaku yg semakin terasa berat

"mengapa?mengapa ini terjadi disaat aku bertemu dengannya. Wae?WAEEEE?", teriakku mengingat hal besar terjadi padaku

***flash back

"apa kau yakin?"tanyaku

"saya yakin,tuan. "ujar seorang sambil memberikan selembar foto padanya

aku memandangi foto gadis itu dengan seksama, _"akhirnya aku menemukanmu",_ gumamku

Aku sampai di Stasiun Mokpo tempat gadis yg kucari selama ini tinggal. Aku mencangklong tas ransel sambil memegang secarik kertas yg berisi alamat lengkap.

Aku mencoba menanyakan alamat yg kucari pada beberapa orang, dan mereka memberiku petunjuk tentang alamat tersebut.

Aku menumpang sebuah truk untuk mencapai tempat tersebut, yah..aku rasa ini sebuah pengalaman yg sangat menakjubkan.

Hari semakin gelap, aku turun dari truk yang membawaku ke daerah terpencil disanalah aku menemukan tempat tujuanku. Aku masih berjalan menemukan tempatnya, namun aku melihat seorang namja menampar seorang gadis, gadis itu tersungkur di lantai. Tanganku mengepal seakan tak terima dengan perlakuan kasar namja tersebut. Gadis itu dilempar beberapa lembar uang. Aku berlari menghampirinya dan segera menghajar namja tersebut hingga ia pergi karena ketakutan,

"gwaenchana?",tanyaku pada gadis itu

"gwaenchana", gadis itu memungut lembar demi lembar uang yang berserakan di tanah

Aku heran dengan sikapnya, namun alangkah terkejutnya saat aku melihat wajahnya

"gomapseumnida", ujar gadis itu

 _"_ _di...dia?"_ seakan aku berhenti bernafas, dia gadis yg aku cari selama ini. Bagaimana bisa dia...semakin banyak pertanyaan muncul dalam otakku

"apa kau bukan orang Mokpo?sepertinya kau orang baru di wilayah ini",ujar gadis itu

"eoh..ne..aku dari Seoul. Aku sedang melakukan pemotretan di Mokpo dan aku mencari penginapan",ucapku seadanya

"ahh..didaerah ini tidak ada penginapan. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa tinggal disebelah rumahku. Disana ada sebuah kamar kosong. Nanti biar aku bicara pada pemilik rumah. Anggap saja sebagai balasan karena kau telah membantuku.",ujarnya memberi tawaran,

Aku mengiyakan karena ini adalah kesempatan langka aku bisa mendekatinya, bisa mengetahui bagaimana kehidupannya.

"aku Son Naeun, kalau kau?", ujarnya

"aku...aku Kim...Kim...Min Seok",ujarku terbata bata. Seakan ragu apakah ia ingat dengan nama tersebut

"ahh..tuan Minseok. Baiklah. Ikutlah denganku akan aku tunjukkan tempatnya",ujar Naeun

 _"_ _ahh...dia tidak mengingatku",_ batik Minseok

Setiba dirumah, Naeun mempersilakan Minseok duduk. Ia menjamu Minseok dengan 2 botol soju dan makanan ringan

"pemilik rumah sedang merapikan tempatnya, kau pasti sangat lelah makanlah ini",ujar Naeun.

"ahh..ne..",jawab Minseok. Matanya menjelajah isi rumah yg ditempati Naeun.

Hari semakin larut, tak disangka Naeun semakin banyak minum. Ia semakin mabuk namun tak henti hentinya menuang soju ke dalam gelasnya membuat Minseok menggeleng akan sikap Naeun.

kini Minseok tinggal di sebuah tempat yang bersebelahan dengan Naeun, gadis yg ia cari selama 12 tahun ini. Minseok berpura pura menjadi fotografer hanya untuk mendekati Naeun.

Hari demi hari ia semakin akrab dengan Naeun karena sifat Naeun yg periang dan ramah.

Naeun selalu menemani Minseok untuk melakukan pemotretan pemandangan Mokpo, tak jarang Naeunlah objek foto Minseok

"opppaaaa..lihatlah aku membuat tulisan dari pasir ini.",teriak Naeun dari kejauhan

"apa yg kau tulis?",tanya Minseok menghampiri Naeun

"aku menulis _"selamat datang pangeran berkuda putih"_ ",ujar Naeun manja

"mwo?pangeran berkuda putih?nugu?",tanya Minseok memotret hasil coretan Naeun di pasir

"aish..itu kau oppa.",pout Naeun semakin manis, dnegan rambut ikal yg menari nari akibat hembusan angin dimanfaatkan Minseok untuk mengambil moment darinya

Suatu malam, Naeun pergi dengan pakaian yg ketat dan seksi. Dengan rambut yg terurai bebas dan lipstik merah maroon ia berjalan menuju ke suatu tempat

Minseok membututinya dari belakang, ia semakin penasaran dengan pekerjaan Naeun. Dan tibalah di sebuah tempat yg banyak sekali didatangi para Minseok berat melangkah, ia tak ingin semua pikiran buruknya terjadi.

I jam Minseok menunggu di luar tempat itu, dengan perasaan yg bercampur aduk.

Hingga ia putuskan untuk masuk kedalam sana, ia siapkan mentalnya menerima apa yg terjadi.

Dan pemandangan itupun terlihat olehnya.

Naeun bernyanyi sangat seksi di atas stage, dikelilingi oleh para namja hidung belang, 1 persatu dari para namja itu memegang bagian tubuh Naeun sambil mengarahkan beberapa lembar uang padanya

Hati Minseok seakan terbakar, sangat sakit menerima apa yg terjadi malam itu. Ia menghampiri Naeun di stage dan menggandengnya erat, menariknya turun dari stage.

Naeun yg terkejut dengan kedatangan Minseok, berusaha melepas tangan Minseok. Namun amarah Minseok semakin memuncak hingga tangannya tak lagi bisa meregang.

 _PLAAAKKKK_

Naeun menampar wajah Minseok di luar tempat tersebut

"siapa kau?apa urusanmu mencampuri urusanku?", ujar Naeun kesal

Minseok terdiam dengan perlakuan Naeun

"berhenti mencampuri urusanku, Kim Minseok ssi!",Naeun kembali ke tempat itu

Minseok duduk tersungkur mendengar ucapan Naeun.

Sejak kejadian tersebut, Minseok lebih sering di kamarnya. Di kamar gelapnya. Ia memandangi foto Naeun, ia pukul dadanya merasakan betapa sakitnya kenyataan ini

Sementara Naeun merasa serba salah, berulang kali ia memanggil Minseok tapi tidak dibukakan pintu.

"apakah Minseok oppa menyukaiku?",batin Naeun duduk di depan kamarnya sambil memandang kamar Minseok yg masih tertutup rapat.

Tak lama kemudian yg ditunggupun keluar, ia berpakaian rapi dan membawa tas ranselnya.

Naeun terkejut, "oppa..kau mau kemana?",tanya Naeun menghampiri Minseok

"aku...aku harus pulang ke Seoul. Ada yg harus aku selesaikan",ujar Minseok

"mwo?secepat ini?bukankah oppa bilang akan tinggal selama 3 bulan?ini masih...",Naeun tak bisa melanjutkan kata katanya karena air matanya yg lebih dahulu menetes.

**Stasiun Kereta Api

Dengan perasaan canggung Naeun dan Minseok duduk di bangku stasiun sambil menunggu kereta datang. Berulang kali Naeun mencuri pandang Minseok, melihat lebih dalam sosok namja yg akan pergi meninggalkannya itu

"oppa...apa ada yg ingin oppa katakan?",Naeun mengawali pembicaraan

Minseok hanya menggeleng

Naeun semakin canggung, pasti Minseok pergi karena dirinya.

"aku hanya bernyanyi.",ujar Naeun nunduk seakan ingin melakukan pengakuan

Minseok menoleh kearah Naeun

"aku hanya bernyanyi. Aku tidak melakukan apapun.",sambung Naeun memberi penjelasan akan pekerjaannya

"jika aku tidak menghibur mereka, mereka tak lagi ingin aku bekerja disana. Jika aku tidak bekerja. Bagaimana aku bisa hidup?aku hidup sendiri",ujar Naeun berlinang air mata

Minseok mengepal tangannya, seakan menahan sakit atas semua penderitaan Naeun selama ini.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTT

Kereta apipun datang, Naeun dan Minseok melihat kearah datangnya kereta api. Minseok membawa tasnya. Sementara Naeun ingin sekali mencegah Minseok pergi namun apa daya, ia tak ada alasan untuk menahan Minseok bertahan.

"aku pergi dulu. Jaga dirimu baik baik", ucap Minseok pergi

Langkah Naeun ingin mengejar, namun terhenti saat melihat Minseok memasuki gerbong kereta.

Naeun melambaikan tangannya, namun Minseok tak melihatnya

"oppa...",tangis Naeun seiring kereta api itu pergi dari hadapan Naeun

**2 bulan kemudian

Minseok dan Naeun terpisah oleh jarak, kesibukan Minseok membuatnya tak lagi datang ke Mokpo. Sementara Naeun masih dengan pekerjaannya.

Tentu saja keduanya saling merindukan, tapi keadaanlah yg memisahkan mereka. Hingga suatu malam...

"dasar seorang wanita penggoda!beraninya kau menggoda suamiku!apa kau seorang penjilat?selama ini kami menolongmu tapi inikah balasannya?",seorang ajumma menjambak rambut ikal Naeun. Ia melempar Naeun di luar rumahnya hingga banyak warga yg melihat.

"bukan aku ajumma. Suamimu yg menggodaku."bela Naeun yg masih tersungkur di tanah

"sudah aku katakan. Wanita sepertimu tidak pantas berada di tempat seperti ini. Kau sama persis dengan ibumu. Seorang penggoda!perebut suami orang!",ajumma itu menginjak punggung Naeun

"yah!habisi saja dia!usir dia dari sini!dasar wanita penggoda!,"beberapa ajumma ikut menghakimi Naeun

"HENTIKAN!",terdengar suara seseorang berteriak dari balik kerumunan warga yg semakin melesak maju

"Minseok oppa?",ujar Naeun yg lemas

Minseok menghampiri Naeun yg dalam keadaan baju sobek sobek akibat ulah ajumma itu.

Minseok melepaskan mantelnya dan memakaikannya pada Naeun dan membawanya pergi.

Naeun menangis sejadi jadinya di tepi pantai, ia merangkul lututnya dengan ketakutan. Minseok menghela nafas berat

"jika kau tak datang, bagaimana dengan nasibku?",ujar Naeun terisak

Minseok terdiam

"oppa...mungkin inikah alasannya mengapa kau menarikku saat itu. Kau ingin melindungi harga diriku. Iya kan?",tanya Naeun

"seseorang akan terlihat terhormat dari penampilannya. Semua orang akan menganggapmu penjual parfum, hanya karena kau duduk dan bercengkrama dengan penjual parfum. Semua orang akan menganggap kau wanita buruk hanya karena kau bekerja di sana walau kau hanya seorang penyanyi",terang Minseok

"aku sungguh bodoh!aku sungguh bodoh!",ujar Naeun berulang kali

"dulu aku sering dibawa oleh ibuku dari 1 tempat ke tempat lain. Ibuku adalah seorang penyanyi trot. Ia selalu bernyanyi untuk para namja. Ia juga sering mendapatkan perlakuan seperti yg aku dapatkan hari ini, sehingga kami selalu berpindah pindah tempat."terang Naeun menceritakan latar belakangnya

Minseok terdiam, mencerna dan memahami apa yg diucapkan Naeun

"apa kau mempunya saudara?",tanya Minseok

"tidak. Aku tak punya saudara. Bahkan aku sendiri tak tahu apakah aku mempunyai ayah. Karena setiap aku bertanya pada ibu, ibu hanya berkata aku tak perlu mempunyai ayah",jawab Naeun

"apa kau mau ikut denganku di Seoul?",tanya Minseok

"mwo?",Naeun menoleh meyakinkan bahwa tawaran Minseok memang serius

"kau bisa tinggal di Seoul bersamaku",ujar Minseok sekali lagi

Naeun melihat keseriusan di balik mata Minseok yg berbinar,membuatnya mengangguk tanda ia setuju dengan tawarannya

**2 bulan kemudian

Naeun duduk di taman, ia menunggu Minseok pulang. Mereka kini tinggal serumah, walau Naeun selalu sendiri di pagi hari karena Minseok harus bekerja namun Naeun setia menunggunya

"oppaaaa!",teriak Naeun saat ia melihat Minseok datang dari kejauhan, ia segera berlari dan memeluk Minseok

"kau lama sekali",ujar Naeun manja lalu menangkap punggung Minseok hangat untuk digendongnya

"apa kau sudah lama menunggu?"tanya Minseok

"hmmm..aku hidup di pagi hari dan mati di malam hari, siapa aku?",tanya Naeun

"aku tak tahu",jawab Minseok

"ahh..pabo!itu matahari",ujar Naeun digendongan Minseok yg berjalan menyusuri anak tangga menuju ke rumahnya

Malam itu Naeun membuatkan makanan untuk Minseok, sementara Minseok berada di kamarnya. Tak lama kemudian bel rumah terdengar,Naeun melihat dari monitor tampak seorang wanita.

Lalu Minseok keluar dan membuka pintu, "Seohyun masuklah!",Minseok mempersilakan gadis pirang itu masuk, Naeun mengintip dari dapur.

"aku sudah menunggumu.",ujar Minseok

"iya oppa,aku sedang ada urusan diluar. Bagaimana?apa kau selesai?"tanya Seohyun

"ne..sudah selesai. Ini dia. Lihatlah!",Minseok menyerahkan selembar kertas

 _"_ _siapa yeoja itu?mengapa dia terlihat akrab dengan Minseok oppa?"_ gumam Naeun dalam hati

"oppa..ini sangat romantis sekali."ujar Seohyun menitikkan airmatanya setelah membaca isi kertas itu

"jinjja?aku senang jika kau menyukainya",ujar Minseok

Naeun kesal melihat keduanya, apalagi dia sangat penasaran dengan isi kertas itu

Naeun membawa nampan berisi 2 gelas minum untuk diberikan pada Minseok dan Seohyun

"aku tak menyangka kau bisa membuat seromantis ini",ujar Seohyun memuji Minseok

Naeun melirik isi kertas, karena sangat kesal ia pun sengaja menyenggol gelas dan air pun tumpah di meja dan membuat kertas itu basah

"aigooo...aku tak sengaja",ujar Naeun sengaja sambil tersenyum evil

"heyy!apa yg kau lakukan?",seohyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya karena bajunya terkena cipratan air

Minseok kaget dan segera mengambil banyak tisu

"Naeun apa yg kau lakukan?",bentak Minseok menyelamatkan kertas kertas basah itu

"mianhae oppa..aku tak sengaja",ujar Naeun memelas dengan melirik tajam Seohyun

"oppa..dia siapa?",tanya Seohyun

"ahh..dia...dia.."Minseok tampak bingung memperkenalkan Naeun dihadapan Seohyun

"aku yeojachingunya",ujar Naeun penuh percaya diri

"mwoo?yeojachingu?",Seohyun kaget sambil menatap Minseok, Minseokpun tak kalah kaget

"oh..mianhae..aku tak ..kita bicarakan ini nanti",Seohyun pergi

Minseok mengejar Seohyun tapi Seohyun sepertinya paham akan kondisi Minseok

"apa yg kau lakukan",tanya Minseok setelah Seohyun pergi

"oppa...aku tak suka dia mendapat surat itu dari oppa",jawab Naeun

"surat?surat apa?"Minseok semakin bingung

"ne..oppa ini sangat romantis sekali. Aku tak menyangka kau seromantis ini",Naeun menirukan gaya Seohyun bicara

Minseok menghela nafas, ia paham bahwa Naeun sedang salah paham

"naeun, kertas yg dia katakan romantis adalah lirik lagu. Itu adalah lirik lagu yg dipesan Seohyun untuk hadiah ulang tahun tunangannya",jelas Minseok

Naeun tampak terkejut, jadi selama ini ia telah salah menilai Minseok

"oppa..mianhae..aku..aku hanya tak suka wanita lain ..karena aku menyukaimu",ujar Naeun pelan

"kau?kau menyukaiku?"Minseok tergetar

"apa oppa tidak menyukaiku?lalu untuk apa aku ada disini?untuk apa oppa mengajakku tinggal bersama?"tangis Naeun

Minseok langsung memeluk Naeun, mendekapnya semakin erat membuat Naeun semakin nyaman dalam pelukan Minseok

***flashback end

Naeun sedang bermain main dengan pensil yg ada di tangannya.

Entah apa yg ia pikirkan , sesekali ia tersenyum, sesekali ia diam.

Lalu ia menggambar sebuah kacamata di selembar foto Minseok dengan lesung pipit indah di pipinya

"ahh...neomu kyeopta", ujar Naeun seakan puas dengan sedikit corat coretnya di foto tersebut

Lalu ia mengambil beberapa buku di rak, dan ia menaruhnya di atas pintu.

Ia berniat membuat jebakan, sesekali ia mencoba dengan membuka pintu dan buku buku itu terjatuh mengenai kepalanya.

Naeun hanya tersenyum geli membayangkan seseorang akan datang dan tertimpa buku buku tersebut

Seusai jebakan pintu selesai, ia memasangkan sepatu kets berwarna merah dan berwarna biru sepasang, ia mengikat tali sepatu yg berbeda warna tersebut.

Dengan perasaan geli ia seakan membayangkan seseorang akan memakai sepatu berbeda warna ini.

Ting tong ting...ting tong ting...

Suara pengaman digital pintu menandakan seseorang berhasil memasukkan kode untuk membuka pintu.

Naeun buru buru bersembunyi di balik sofa besar, seakan tahu siapa yg akan datang

Ia terdiam duduk jongkok sambil menajamkan pendengaranya dengan apa yg akan terjadi.

BRAKKK...BRUAKKK...

Terdengar suara buku buku berjatuhan dari ketinggian.

Naeun tertawa geli _"pasti dia sedang kesakitan",_ dan ia segera berdiri di balik sofa

Alangkah terkejutnya saat ia lihat Minseok tidak tertimpa buku, karena buku itu terjatuh setelah melewati pintu

"apa ini jebakan barumu,Son Na Eun ?", ujar Minseok sambil mengeluarkan senyum manisnya

"yak! oppa..kau!awas ya!", Naeun naik di atas sofa dan hendak mengejar namja yg ia panggil Minseok namun karena kecerobohannya, ia terjatuh

BRUAAAAKKKK

Minseok duduk di hadapan Naeun sambil mengobati luka di lutut Naeun, sedangkan Naeun asik memainkan rubiknya.

"oppa..aku sangat bosan selalu dirumah. Sedangkan kau selalu tidak ada",ujar Naeun. Minseok masih terdiam, pikirannya kosong membuat Naeun memperhatikannya

"oppa...gwaenchana?", Naeun menggoyangkan pundak Minseok membuatnya terkejut

"eh.?ahh..gwaenchana.", Minseok hanya menggeleng.

"oppa..aku selalu berjalan lurus tanpa henti. Jika orang menginginkanku kembali itu adalah hal yang sangat mustahil. Semua orang sangat menghormatiku, tapi ada juga orang yg tidak memperdulikanku., ujar Naeun mulai dengan khayalan tinggianya

Minseok hanya menggeleng

"jika aku sudah berlalu, orang orang akan menyesal karena telah mengacuhkanku. Siapakah aku?",Naeun memberi pertanyaan pada Minseok

Minseok menggeleng.

"pabo!jawabannya waktu. Oppa sangat membosankan!",Naeun kesal karena Minseok tak bisa menjawab teka tekinya dan pergi

Sementara Minseok masih duduk terdiam ditempatnya. "pabo?paboya..mianhae", ucap lirih Minseok dengan bibir gemetar

Malam semakin larut, Minseok terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat Naeun tertidur lelap disampingnya.

Minseok menyelemutinya dengan hangat,ia memakai cardigan miliknya dan mengambil beberapa lembar kertas dan pensil

Minseok keluar kamar dan menuju ke kamar kerjanya, ia menyusun not balok demi not balok agar terangkai nada yg indah. Sesekali ia memetikkan gitarnya memastikan not itu benar

Berhari hari Minseok pergi ke suatu tempat dengan membawa buku kecil dan tape recorder. Minseok duduk dan merekam beberapa lirik dari bibirnya, lalu sesekali ia menulisnya di buku kecil.

Dijalan, di taman, di tepi pantai ia melakukannya untuk mendapatkan feeling dalam menciptakan sebuah lagu, entah untuk siapa lagu tersebut.

Minseok masuk ke sebuah toko dan memberikan sebuah amplop pada pemiliknya

**1 tahun kemudian

Tampak rumah sangat berantakan, sampah dan bungkus makanan berserakan dimana mana.

Pakaian pakain berceceran di lantai, tampak seseorang tertidur di sofa dengan berselimutkan kain tipis.

TING TONG TING...TING TONG TING...

Bel rumah berbunyi, membuat si pemilik rumah terbangun.

Dengan mata yg sayu, rambut ikal yg berantakan, ia bangun dan menuju ke pintu dan membukakannya

"apa anda bernama Son Naeun?",ujar seseorang

"ne..nugu?",jawab Naeun

"ada kiriman paket untuk anda",orang tersebut memberikan sebuah amplop untuk Naeun.

Naeun menerimanya, dan membaca alamat surat di aplop tersebut "untuk Son Naeun"

Ia semakin penasaran dengan isi amplop tersebut.

Naeun duduk di sofa, sambil mengamati amplop, ia membukanya dan terdapat sebuah tape recorder. Ia menyalakan tape tersebut dan...

 _"_ _saengil chuka hamnida...saengil chuka hamnida..._

 _Apa kau terkejut?"_ isi suara tape tersebut membuat Naeun terkejut, ia kenal betul pemilik suara tersebut

Ia segera melanjutkan memutar tape tersebut

 _"_ _hari ini adalah ulang tahun my princess. Saengil chukae!_

 _Tapi mengapa kau seperti itu di ulang tahunmu?_

 _Kau tidak mencuci rambutmu_

 _Kau juga tak mengganti pakaianmu._

 _Bisakah kau tidak melakukan apapun tanpa aku?_

 _Tetapi...aku sudah pergi..."_

Naeun semakin terisak mendengar suara itu

 _"_ _dan...aku minta maaf.._

 _Untuk kado belahan jiwaku, bisakah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?_

 _Apakah kau ingat dimana tempat aku menciummu pertama kali?_

 _Temui aku disana?"_

Naeun mematikan tape recordernya dan menghapus air matanya, ia segera berganti pakaian untuk bertemu dengan Minseok...yah..orang yg selama 1 tahun ini menghilang darinya

Disudut lain, tampak seorang namja mendapati sebuah paket didepan rumahnya. Ia membaca isi surat, dan mendengarkan sebuah tape recorder yg ada didalamnya.

Dengan memakai denim hotpant dan sweeter panjang berwarna merah, Naeun berjalan menuju ke tempat yg dituju berharap Minseok ada disana.

Di sebuah taman yg memiliki gua buatan dari batu, Naeun duduk disana.

Ia raba batu demi batu melemparkan ingatannya akan kejadian yg terjadi disana 1 tahun yg lalu, tepat 1 malam sebelum Minseok pergi

**flashback

"oppaaaa!lihatlah bunga bunga ini sangat cantik bukan?",ujar Naeun memetik bunga dan menyelipkannya pada daun telinganya

"ne...tapi tak secantik dirimu",ucap Minseok tersenyum manis

"oppa tahu?aku sangaaaaaaaaaaatttt bahagia!"Naeun memutar mutar badannya ala Kajol dalam film Kuch Kuch Ho Ta Hai*plak

"mengapa?apa kau suka bunga bunga ini?"tanya Minseok memotret Naeun

"aniy...aku bahagia bisa hidup dengan oppa. Aku membayangkan jika kita menikah lalu mempunyai anak anak yg sangat lucu dan bermain main di taman ini. Mereka akan saling berkejar kejaran",khayal Naeun

Minseok terdiam

Badannya kaku, khayalan Naeun membuatnya tak bisa bergerak

Langit mendadak gelap, rintik rintik hujan mulai berjatuhan.

Semua orang berhamburan mencari tempat berteduh, tak terkecuali Minseok. Ia menggandeng tangan Naeun. Naeun tersenyum saat merasakan tangannya dalam genggaman tangan Minseok

Minseok menemukan sebuah gua buatan. Gua itu tidak besar, cukup untuk 2 orang duduk disana.

Hujan semakin deras, membuat Naeun menggigil kedinginan.

Minseok melepaskan mantelnya dan memakaikannya pada Naeun.

Naeun menatap Minseok dalam.

Tiba tiba...

 _Chu_

Naeun mengecup bibir Minseok

Minseok kaget saat bibirnya tersentuh dengan bibir manis Naeun

Naeun menunggu balasan Minseok, tapi Minseok terlalu shock

Bibirnya hampir mendekati bibir Naeun, tapi...

 _Chu_

Bibir Minseok mendarat di kening Naeun

"oppa?",Naeun tampak berkaca kaca, selama ini namja yg ada disampingnya selalu mejaga dan melindungi harga dirinya. Walau mereka tidur berdua, namun tak pernah sekalipun Minseok melakukan hal hal yg biasa para ajushi lakukan dulu di Mokpo

**flashback end

Naeun meraba setiap bebatuan itu, mengenang malam indah bersama pria yg ia cintai.

Tak sengaja sebuah batu bergerak dan jatuh dari posisinya.

Naeun kaget, dan mencoba untuk mengambil dan meletakkannya kembali

Namun, ada sesuatu di balik bebatuan yg terjepit disana.

Naeun mengambilnya, sebuah kain putih.

Naeun merentangkan kain putih yg hanya berukuran sapu tangan, tiba tiba...

 _Krincing..._

Sebuah kunci terjatuh, dari kain yg membungkusnya

Naeun mengambil kunci itu dan membaca pesan yg ada di kain tersebut.

Kain itu berisi sebuah peta yg menunjukkan sebuah tempat.

Satu persatu Naeun mengikuti petunjuk didalam peta.

Melewati sungai belok kiri...

Berjalan 25 langkah,...

Belok kiri...

Melewati 10 toko...

Masuk gang kecil disebelah toko ke sebelas..

Terdapat sebuah pintu kayu yg berlapuk di gang kecil..

Naeun mencoba membukanya dengan menggunakan kunci yg ia dapat.

Terbukalah pintu itu

Dan ia melihat sebuah manekin dengan dress warna cream lengkap dengan sebuah high heels.

Naeun segera memakai dress itu dan ia tampak sangat cantik walau tak memakai make up sekalipun

Naeun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya mengikuti peta tersebut.

Ia sampai ke tepi pantai

Ahh...pantai dimana ia dan Minseok pertama kali datang ke Seoul

Tiba tiba ada seseorang yg sedang memperhatikannya dari kejauhan, memastikan jika ialah orang yg tepat seperti di dalam foto

Seorang pemain biola mendekatinya dan memainkan sebuah instrument klasik 'Por Una Cabeza'

Naeun mendengarkan dengan baik.

Selesai bermain, violis itu memberinya setangkai bunga dan sepucuk surat.

Naeun mencium aroma bunga dan membaca surat itu

 _"_ _datanglah ke bukit Seolgwa"_

"huff",..dengus Naeun setelah membaca surat itu

"yakk!oppa..awas kalau aku bertemu denganmu, kau sudah mempermainkanku",ucap Naeun

Naeun naik kereta api ekspres. Ia mulai melihat bayangan dirinya di kaca kereta.

Ia merapikan rambutnya, dan mengikatnya rapi

Lalu mengoles pelembab pada bibirnya.

20 menit kereta berhenti di puncak bukit Seolgwa. Naeun mulai mencari Minseok

Hampir tak ada 1 orang pun disana

Naeun kembali memeriksa peta petunjuk, dimana 'Minseok' berada

Namun bibir Naeun tersenyum mengembang saat ia melihat sosok namja tak jauh disana

"nu...nugu..e..so?",tanya Naeun terbata bata pada namja di depannya

"selamat datang Son Naeun..atau haruskah aku memanggil Kim Min Hye?",ujar namja itu

Naeun semakin bingung, siapa namja di depannya itu.

Lalu siapa Kim Min Hye?dimana Minseok?

Semua pertanyaan demi pertanyaan mulai bermunculan di otak Naeun

"dimana Minseok oppa?",tanya Naeun

"apa kau segera bertemu dengannya?",tanya namja itu kembali

"DIMANA MINSEOK OPPA?",Naeun semakin geram

"apakah kau masih tak mengingat siapa yg kau panggil Minseok oppa,Minhye ssi?",ujar namja itu

Naeun menggeleng, ia benar benar tak mengerti

"Kim Min Seok adalah kakak kandungmu. Kalian berpisah saat usia 10 tahun, saat orang tua kalian kecelakaan. Sehingga kalian di bawa ke panti asuhan. Saat itu, panti asuhan kebakaran dan kalian terpisah",terang namja tersebut mengawali cerita

**flashback

"oppppaaaaaaaaaaaaa!jebal juseyooo!",teriak Minhye kecil ketakutan di dalam kamar

"Minhyeeeeeeeeeee aahh!eodigaaaa?uhuukkk",teriak Minseok kecil ditengah kobaran api

Semua anak panti asuhan berlarian mencari jalan keluar

"minseok kau mau kemana?"tanya pengasuh

"adikku ada dikamar",ujar minseok

"cepat kau keluar!petugas akan menyelamatkan adikmu.",pengasuh menggendong minseok kecil

"MINNNNNHYEEEEEEEE!MIIIIINNNHYEEEEEEE"teriak Minseok saat dibawa pengasuhnya pergi

Sementara Minhye pingsan di dalam kamar karena asap

**flashback end

"Min...Min..seok..oppa?",Naeun memanggil nama Minseok sama seperti saat ia meminta pertolongan dalam kebarakan itu

"15 tahun ia mencarimu kemana mana. Tidak ada jejak apapun. Hingga 1 tahun lalu., aku sebagai asisten pribadinya menemukan semua data tentangmu. Sebagai Son akhirnya mendatangimu dan memasuki kehidupanmu. ",lanjut namja tersebut

"aku tak mengingat apapun.",ujar Naeun

"yah..karena kau lupa ingatan akibat terlalu banyak menghisap asap kebakaran, kau sempat koma dan diadopsi oleh seorang wanita penghibur saat menemukanmu. Sehingga ia memberimu nama Son Na Eun."jawab namja itu

"lalu..lalu mengapa ia tak pernah mengatakannya?",tanya Naeun

"ikutlah denganku, jika kau ingin mengetahui alasannya",namja itu berjalan menuju puncak bukit Seolgwa, Naeun mengikutinya dengan perasaan berkecamuk

Tibalah ia di puncak bukit

Sepi...rindang...dan terdapat 3 makam yg bertuliskan

"KIM SOO MAN"

"LEE HONG JA"

"KIM MIN SEOK"

Mata Naeun terbelalak saat melihat 1 nama di nisan yg terakhir

"ap...apa ada seseorang yg memiliki nama yg sama dengan Minseok oppa?",tanya Naeun dengan bibir gemetar

Namja itu meletakkan lily putih dan mencoba mengumpul kan segala kekuatan dari dalam dirinya untuk bicara pada Naeun .Sementara Naeun tak bisa berfikir apa-apa, ia tak mau, tak ingin dan tak akan pernah berfikir hal yang terburuk dalam hidupnya.

"tuan muda Minseok menderita kanker otak saat ia akan memberitahumu tentang siapa dirinya. Penyakit keturunan dari nyonya besar Lee Hong Ja",terang namja itu

"tidak…TIDAKKKK!

hiksss…hikss…..aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Hiksss….hikkss…huaaa….hiiikkksss…",teriak Naeun menutup telinga dan tiba tiba berjongkok di pemakaman itu.

Langkah berat kakinya menuju makam Minseok.

Bibirnya gemetar.

Air matanya tak tertahan lagi

Langit serasa runtuh di atas kepalanya

Bagaimana tidak, namja yg selama ini ia cintai, ia tunggu ternyata adalah kakak kandungnya sendiri

Sebuah nama yg tersimpan di sisi pintu terdalam hati Naeun sebagai Minhye

Tulang tulang Naeun serasa melunak dan rontok dari tubuhnya

Ia bahkan tak punya kekuatan untuk berdiri, ambruk di tanah

Air mata mengalir deras…

"bagaimana bisa...bagaimana bisa kalian menyembunyikan ini dariku?sampai aku mencintai oppa bukan sebagai kakakku tapi sebagai seorang namja?oppa jahat!oppa jahat!",tangis Naeun tersungkur di depan makam Minseok.

"selama ini aku selalu saja menggodanya. Tapi dia melindungi harga diriku. Karena ia tahu aku adalah adiknya",lanjut Naeun.

"tuan muda Minseok membuat 1 buah lagu di sisa hidupnya",namja itu mengeluarkan tape recorder dan menyalakannya

 _"_ _Apakah Kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?  
Apa Kau tidak menangis karena aku tidak ada denganmu?  
Kau sering datang dalam mimpiku setiap malam  
Tapi kenapa aku masih tidak bisa melihatmu hari ini?_

 _Apa terjadi sesuatu?  
Apakah Kau pergi jauh sehingga kau tidak bisa datang kepadaku?  
Apakah kau marah karena aku mencoba untuk terlihat seperti aku baik-baik saja tanpamu?  
Jadi, apakah kau hanya bermain lelucon padaku juga?_

 _Ketika hujan, kau bersembunyi di balik awan dan menangis?  
Aku melakukannya karena khawatir tentangmu, jangan lakukan ini padaku  
Kau tahu bagaimana aku tidak bisa dengan mudah melupakanmu hanya karena aku tidak bisa melihatmu_

 _Dalam hidup ini aku mengalami kesulitan tanpamu  
Aku terus mengosongkan tempatmu sehingga Aku bisa bertemu cinta baru,  
Tapi semua tempat itu aku isi dengan keputus asaan_

 _Jangan menyesal bahkan jika kau berada jauh,  
Bayanganmu dari sebelumnya masih mengisi dalam diriku  
itu tidak akan butuh waktu yang lama sampai kita bertemu di tempat di mana tidak akan ada selamat tinggal_

 _Jangan menyesal bahkan jika kau berada jauh,  
Bayanganmu dari sebelumnya masih mengisi dalam diriku  
itu tidak akan butuh waktu yang lama sampai kita bertemu di tempat di mana tidak akan ada selamat tinggal_

 _Sampai saat itu, untukku hanya menunggu sedikit lebih lama"(To Heaven by Jo Sung Mo, remake Chen EXO in Mnet 90:2014)_

Naeun menangis lebih keras saat mendengar lagu itu yg penuh dengan syair yg indah.

Ia memeluk nisan Minseok seakan memeluk Minseok berada didepannya dengan memakai sweater putih dengan senyum manisnya.

The End


End file.
